Wish Upon a Star
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: J is tired of it all, Saber, responsibility, and just life as she knows it. She desperately wishes to travel to another world, the world of Rangers. Her wish comes true but when her greatest enemy follows to hold up the second part of the wish, what will happen? The answer is chaos, and lots of it. And it all started with an innocent wish upon a star...
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyyyy all you people! I'm so sorry for not doing anything lately but here's the deal… I lost the notebook that I have everything prewritten in so until I find that I'll be working on this new story so yaaay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Ranger's Apprentice**

**Claimer: I own J and may I say that her book is coming along splendidly (Hint hint…)!**

**Chapter 1: A wish upon a star**

**J's P.O.V**

I walked back to my campsite a lot more run down than usual as I went over the day's events. The dragons had some emergency to deal with in the North and I had convinced them to leave me behind, Saber's attack had been more vicious than usual so I had to stitch up my arm and side and things kept getting in my way. In short, it was just one of those days…

I sighed as I lay down under the stars, the one thing that I could do forever… If only I could live in a world of books… That would be great, if I were able to protect my friends at the same time. I smiled at the thought as a shooting star passed overhead; I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, making that silent wish to the heavens.

They seemed to twinkle at me as if they knew something that I didn't and I sighed before picking up a nearby book, The Ranger's Apprentice… A good choice, one of my top three in book series between Narnia and The Red Pyramid **(A/N: NOT true, but remember Alex Rider and Mortal Instruments are real in her dimension!).**

I fell asleep with one last thought, _if only…_

**Okay guys sorry it's kind of short but the next chapter should be more interesting just make sure to give me ideas and tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right all you people who don't read my story I'm back! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Claimer: I own J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of John Flanagan's**

**Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Foes**

**J's P.O.V**

I groaned as I sat up and opened my eyes. My stitches in my arm and side had come undone so I was bleeding out in my… Wait a second… I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my campsite anymore, but on the side of a dirt road… Did New York even have dirt roads? I heard the soft patter of horse hooves and that set off my danger alarms I know no one owned horses around here, they were farther out near the country. So I did what any reasonable person would do, I got up and started to run quickly and quietly into the forest.

**Gilan's P.O.V**

I pulled Blaze to a standstill as I saw blood on the side of the road, soon leading into the forest. As we stopped I saw the tracks along next to it, someone was hurt. I sighed as I motioned for Blaze to stay, I didn't want to alert whoever was hurt to my presence. I darted off, wrapped in my Ranger's cloak, moving quickly along the line of blood until I heard a shout. This can't be good, I thought to myself and I melted into the shadows just as I saw someone wearing a strange outfit getting up off the ground, rubbing their ankle before spinning around to face me.

I stood stock still, before realizing that it was a girl, dressed in strange trousers, much like my cloak with some strange type of glasses hiding her eyes. She was bleeding from a gash in her side and arm but didn't seem to realize it. She shrugged as she bent back down to examine her ankle before standing up and leaning on her opposite foot heavily. I decided now was the time to try and befriend her enough to get her to a doctor. I stepped out and she got into a fighting position, not at all looking surprised to see me appear out of the shadows.

I held up my hands in a sign of peace, "I'm not going to hurt you, you need help."

She started to back up, not trusting me, I sighed, I didn't want to do this but she left me no choice. I drew out my throwing knife and threw it so that it would strike her hilt first, but she caught it. Right before it hit her head. She grimaced, "Yah, sorry but that trick's not going to work on me."

I shrugged and grinned, "Well then this should be fun!" I said and melted back into the shadows, she looked around as I slowly made my way around her so that her back was facing me, after a moment I rushed out and pinned her arms to her side while picking her up.

She squirmed but I refused to let go, "Let me go!" she protested.

"Sorry but not until you get some medical attention, where are you from?"

"I'm not telling you that until I find out where I am and how I got here!"

This didn't sound good, "You, my dear, are in Araluen."

She gave out a short laugh, "Yah sure and Narnia's just around the corner now where am I really?"

"You really are in Araluen, and what's Narnia?" She didn't answer but continued to struggle. I sighed and whistled for Blaze who trotted up and looked to me as if to say, _what are you doing? _I sighed, "I'll explain later Blaze." I promised just as I noticed the girl's struggling becoming weaker.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

"Considering that I'm bleeding out from a gash in my arm and side yah I'm just peachy! Now LET ME GO! I need to figure out to get back to New York!"

"Where's New York?" I asked and she didn't answer, I heard two more pairs of hoof beats as Halt and Will trotted into the clearing, while I was distracted the girl kicked me in the shin and took off. Halt raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged and raced after her.

I caught up to her in no time and caught her again before dragging her back to the small clearing where Halt and Will were waiting expectantly. "So Gilan… who's your new friend here?" Halt asked and Will just looked at her curiously.

"Gilan ha! Just like in the Ranger's Apprentice, you even say I'm in Araluen, yah great live action thing but let me go!"

Halt sighed, "Gilan what are you doing holding this poor girl hostage?"

I smiled sheepishly, "She's bleeding out, so I came to get her to a doctor… but she didn't exactly cooperate so um… yeah…"

"Did you even ask if she needed help? Check her bag; she might have medical supplies in there." Halt mentioned and I slid it off her shoulders while holding onto the scruff of her jacket.

Instantly she spun around and swept her feet under me knocking me onto the ground before taking her bag back, "Don't touch my bag." She said with a pointed glare at me and Will watched me with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

Halt sighed, "Okay this should be brought to the king's attention. Girl, you're going to have to come with us so that we can question you and heal you."

She gripped something hidden just within her jacket sleeve, "Not until you tell me exactly where I am."

Will sighed, "Didn't Gilan already tell you? You're in Araluen!"

She paled, "Uh oh…" she said right before she collapsed.

Halt was instantly down next to her, "What was she holding on her wrist Halt?" Will asked and he pulled up her jacket sleeve a bit to reveal a small charm bracelet unlike one I've ever seen.

"That would be this Will…" he said as he unclasped it and handed it to him, "Hold onto this, it may come in handy. Gilan, we need to get back to your cabin and wrap up these wounds pronto." I nodded, even though I was a full-fledged ranger now Halt would always be in charge. I scooped up the girl and we galloped back as fast as we could…

**Wow you have no idea how many times I decided to rewrite that chapter… Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
